Night Rain
by XxXxLolita ButterflyXxXx
Summary: I kinda got this idea from NANA. So i hope you enjoy and the summary is in the chapter. Hope you all like it! Lots of sex,lust,love and drama
1. Chapter 1

**Night Rain**

** Haru- So I decided to finally not do a Shun and Dan story!**

** Hotaru- Ok. So now who are you doing?**

** Haru- I thought I'd try out a Sasuke and Naruto.**

** Hotaru- S-S-SASUKE!**

** Haru- *gets blown away by her screams***

** Hotaru- Yes! Yes!**

** Haru- Lets start the story before she kills me...**

** Disclaimer- I don't own and of the characters except for my Oc characters!**

** Summary- It's kind of like Nana but different songs and stuff. Naruto and his boyfriend of two years, Sasuke, have been living apart for so long but then Naruto earns enough money to move to Tokyo to be with his boyfriend. During the relationship they must go through the struggles of their relationship, drugs, love, and lust.**

**Chapter 1: The Day it All Began**

Naruto P.O.V

My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 19 years old and I'm finally going to Tokyo! You might be asking why I want to go to Tokyo well that's because my boyfriend lives there. Yes I am gay. If you have a problem with it then you shouldn't be reading this. But yes I finally saved up enough money to finally move to Tokyo to be with my boyfriend. He's actually the first boyfriend I've ever had to actually stay with me for so long. I've been having a horrible time with my relationships, my friends say I'm stupid when it comes to love...but I don't think so. Like the first guy I ever liked was my P.E teacher Mr. Guy...well actually I was stupid into falling for him. I deserved to be smacked for that one, then there was Mr. Sanders, my science teacher he was very nice to me and he was cool but then he got transferred to America, and then there was the man I had an affair with for five months. He was married with two kids...we would always meet for a movie then we would wind up in a motel, we would never go out or be seen together because he was afraid someone from his job would see us. Then a year after he left I felt so broken and alone. I swore I would never love again...

~Flashback~

**Normal P.O.V**

"WAHHHHHH! KIBA!" Naruto whinned to his best friend. Kiba sighed and crossed his arms at him.

"Well he was our English teacher Naruto. And plus your a guy." Kiba looked at him.

"So?! He was the first guy to ever take my virginity!" Naruto pouted at him. Kiba looked at him with a dazed look on his face.

"Um...that was a little to much information." Kiba looked at him. Naruto whined more louder this time. Kiba groaned.

"Ok...Ok look how bout we go out tonight. I know this awesome band that plays there." Kiba sighed and patted Naruto's head. Naruto sniffled and looked up at his friend with big watery eyes and snotty nose.

"Really? You really are a true friend!" Naruto cried and buried his face in Kiba's shirt.

"GYAH! Wipe your freaking nose! I gotta go to class in this shirt dammit!"

~XXXXXXXXX~

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I remember wearing blue jeans with tiny slits that show some of my knees, a black t-shirt with red letters going across my stomach, and black Air Jordans. I walked down the darken alleyway with Kiba until we saw a door leading to a club that supposedly the band Kiba was telling me about played. We walked through the door and walked downstairs towards where everyone was at. As we got closer to where the music was I could hear it booming throughout the entire club. I heard people yelling and laughing loudly. I walked down with Kiba and saw lights shinning everywhere on the bodies that were dancing on the dance floor. My eyes widened in delight when I saw everyone smiling and having a good time.

**Normal P.O.V**

"This is what I needed. To be surrounded by people who're having a good time." Naruto smiled at his friend.

"Yeah. Wanna meet the band members? I know the lead guitarist!" Kiba smiled at him.

"Huh? How do you know who the lead guitarist is?" Naruto blinked at Kiba in surprise.

"Because he was the new transfer student in my class and the teacher asked me to show him around the school. His name's Sasuke Uchiha, his parents died in a car accident and all he has now are his younger sister and older brother. His sister is the lead singer in the band." Naruto blinked at him.

"Oh. Nah its ok. I don't wanna meet him." Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the stage.

"What? Why not?" Kiba looked at him with his mouth dropped open.

"I didn't come here so you could hook me up...I'm sick of being heartbroken." Naruto looked down at his feet.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

All of a sudden I heard the music stop. I looked up at the stage and saw the spotlight come on. I felt my heart skip a beat as I watched the young man holding a guitar. He had pale white skin, dark hair and strong features. My eyes stayed glued to him the entire time he played. I couldn't breath...I couldn't think...It was as if the whole world had stopped and it was just me and him in that entire club.

~XXXXXXXX~

"Hey you guys!" Kiba smiled at the band.

"Hey there Kiba!" Nanao smiled at him while sitting on Daisuke's lap.

"Hey. Who's your friend?" Kakashi walked over to Kiba.

"Oh. This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's my best friend." Kiba said to him. Naruto smiled and waved.

"Hello!"

"Hey nice to meet you!" Toya smiled at Naruto.

"Isn't there a no dobe policy?" Naruto blinked and looked over at Sasuke. His eyes darkened at the raven haired man.

"What'd you say Teme?" Naruto yelled at him. Kiba grabbed onto his arms and held him back. Sasuke just smirked and watched Naruto.

"Well aren't you cute Dobe?" He chuckled. Nanao hit him with her book.

"Don't be so rude Sasuke! Sorry about my idiot brother Naruto. I'm Nanao Uchiha." She smiled and shook Naruto's hand. Naruto calmed down and smiled at her.

"Thanks its nice to meet you too!" Sasuke stared at the blonde.

_"Hmm...he looks interesting..." _Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at Naruto.

"This our bass player Daisuke and also my boyfriend, back there is Toya on drums and her girlfriend Hime, and of course Kakashi who is our manager." Nanao smiled at him. Naruto smiled back.

"Nice to meet you all!"

"Aww! He's so cute!" Hime smiled big and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto flared his arms.

"Your humongous boobs are crushing the poor boy." Sasuke said to Hime while lighting a cigarette. Hime blinked and looked at Naruto and saw that his face was turning blue.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hime panicked and dropped him.

"I'M SORRY!" Hime looked at Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath.

"I...It's okay..." Naruto stood up and looked at her.

"Hey. Don't go judging my girls boobs." Toya said and grabbed her girlfriends boobs making her whimper and blush.

"Well its getting late we need to head home. School tomorrow and stuff." Kiba said and grabbed onto Naruto's hand.

"Ok nice meeting you guys!" Nanao smiled and waved at them.

"Nice meeting you too." Naruto smile and waved back.

"See you at school dobe." Sasuke smirked and watched Naruto leave in a fit of rage at him. Sasuke chuckled and blew smoke from his mouth.

**Haru- That was so looonnggg...**

** Hotaru- Hell yeah! But a good start to the story. When do we get to the sex?**

** Haru- -.- Yeah okay review please everyone! I'll get chapter two out as fast as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Night Rain**

** Haru- Ok! Back with the second chapter!**

** Hotaru-Yes!**

** Haru- Hope you all liked the first chapter.**

** Hotaru- Now here's the second chapter!**

** Disclaimer- I don't own any characters except my Ocs. **

** Warning- Sex!**

** Chapter 2: Tokyo Here I Come!**

Sasuke sat at the bar counter with Nanao and Daisuke. He pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"If you keep smoking those then you'll look old." Nanao smirked at her brother.

"Shut up! Your boyfriend over there smokes too." Sasuke looked over at his sister.

"When did this start being about me?" Daisuke looked over at him.

"Yeah but when he smokes he looks sexy. And he mostly smokes after we have some 'fun'." She smiled and laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Didn't need to hear that." Sasuke groaned.

"Don't judge! I know how much you masturbate while thinking of Naruto 'Oh Naruto...Naruto!'" Nanao grinned at her brother. Sasuke groaned and hid his blush.

"Shut the fuck up dammit! He's to fucking cute for his own damn good." Sasuke turned his head away from his sister. Nanao grinned at his brother. Sasuke groaned and blew smoke from his mouth. He did miss being his boyfriend though, he missed the way he would smile that big goofy smile of his, how he would say his name when they made love, how he would pant underneath his body, how his beautiful tanned body would wither under his body as he would thrust deep inside him...Oh god he was getting hard again.

_"Dammit...I'd wish he'd hurry up and get enough money to move here..."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Hey! Sasuke! Your phone's ringing." Sasuke heard Nanao. Sasuke blinked and dug into his pocket, pulled out his Iphone and saw that it was his boyfriend. He smiled to himself and got up and walked away from the bar counter then answered his phone.

"I was waiting for you to call me dobe." Sasuke smirked when he heard his boyfriend yell at him.

_"So cute..." _

"Teme! I have good news!" Naruto breathed heavily through the phone and Sasuke blinked.

"Naruto, are you running?" Sasuke knew his boyfriend wasn't athletic at all. He almost passed out trying to run the mile in high school.

"Yeah! That's the good news! I'm on my way to Tokyo!" Naruto smiled big and laughed happily. Sasuke's eyes widen and he looked at his phone in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"I'M ON MY WAY TO TOKYO! I'm going to the train station now!" Naruto's smile grew bigger as he approached the train station.

"I'll call you when I get there!" Naruto said then hung up the phone on Sasuke. Sasuke stared at his phone in shock.

"Who was it bro?" Nanao looked over at Sasuke.

"Naruto...he said he...was on his way...here..."

"EH?!" Nanao and Daisuke turned towards him with their mouths wide open.

~XXXXXXXXX~

"Sorry I made you guys drive out this late." Naruto smiled at Nanao.

"No problem Naruto! We weren't doing anything anyway." Nanao smiled back at him.

"You couldn't come in the morning." Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Naruto looked at him and pouted.

"Well excuse me for wanting to see you!"

"So Naruto where are you planning to stay?" Daisuke asked as he drove the car. Naruto thought about it for a minute.

"Uh...i hadn't thought about that." He sighed and looked down.

"Of course your gonna be staying with me." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"What? Who gave you permission to tell me where to stay?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

"I haven't seen you in a whole year. Its bad enough I had to go a year without sex and now I finally get the chance to see you after such a long time." Sasuke looked over at him. Naruto blushed hard up at him.

~XXXXXXXXX~

Naruto's eyes shinned brightly.

"So this is a Japanese apartment! Its amazing!"

"Hey take off your shoes. It is Japan." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's foot and started taking off his shoes. Naruto looked down at his and blushed.

"Your trying to get me undressed already? You pervert!" Naruto squeaked and smacked Sasuke on top of his head.

"OW! What the hell?! If I was going to undress you I would have done it by now dammit." Sasuke growled and moved on top of Naruto. Naruto blushed and looked up at him.

"W-Wait Sasuke...I'm filthy..." Naruto tried to push him off of him. Sasuke slowly moved his hands up under Naruto's shirt and roamed around his beautiful tanned body. Naruto whimpered and moaned under his breath.

"S-Sasuke...lemme...at least take a shower..." Naruto moaned out in pleasure.

"We'll take one later. Right now I want you so bad I can't even stand it Naruto." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto blushed harder and moaned.

~XXXXXXXXX~

"Ahh! Uhhh! S-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out his name as he thrust faster and harder inside him. Naruto's head fell back in pleasure as he felt Sasuke slam into his spot.

"Uh! Still as sensitive as ever I see...huh Naruto?!" Sasuke smirked and thrust harder and deeper. Naruto wrapped his legs tightly around his waist so he could go deeper inside him. Sasuke smirked at him.

"You like it rough? Such a slut. Ahh!" Sasuke moaned and slammed harder into his spot.

"Oh god! Sasuke! I'm gonna cum soon!" Naruto screamed out and grabbed onto his arms tightly.

"Then cum!" Sasuke laced his fingers with his and thrust as fast as possible. Naruto closed his eyes tightly and tightened himself around Sasuke's cock. Sasuke groaned.

"Damn...gonna cum!" Naruto screamed out and came hard all over his body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out and shivered as he felt Sasuke release his load inside him.

"Naruto!"

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Sasuke held onto Naruto as he lept. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his beautiful blonde's cute face as he slept. He still remembered the time when he and Naruto started to hang out.

~Flashback~

Sasuke walked up to the school with his right hand in his pocket and his other hand was texting his sister.

"Hey! Teme!" Sasuke looked up from his phone and saw nun other than Naruto smiling and waving at him.

"What's up with that goofy smile Dobe?" Sasuke looked at him. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Look Teme! I've had enough of your freaking smug comments! I'm trying to be nice to you but you keep acting like a bastard!" Sasuke heard Naruto go on and on about how he was a douche, and heartless teme and so forth.

"I'd love to stay and finish this wonderful conversation with you Naruto but we're gonna be late if you keep on talking." Sasuke said walking past him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled and ran after him.

"So how was the concert last night?" Naruto looked at him.

"It was great. You should have came to see. I was lonely without my dobe there to mess with." Sasuke smirked and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto blushed hard.

"You smell like cigarettes. If you keep going on like this you'll die young. You should quit." Naruto looked away from him.

"Alright...I'll quit when I'm dead." Sasuke said to him. Naruto pouted at him.

"You better stop pouting or I'll rape you." Sasuke looked over at him and smirked at his reaction.

"Who the hell says they'll rape another guy! Pervert!" Naruto crossed his arms and walked away from him.

~XXXXXXXXXXXX~

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto looked up at his boyfriend. Sasuke looked at him.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well I was just thinking that...We're kinda like newlyweds. Living together, taking baths, and sleep together." Naruto smiled and filled his hands with bubbles. Sasuke looked at him and blinked.

"Yeah...Except you can't get pregnant with my baby." Sasuke blew smoke.

"Ehh? What the hell is that suppose to me?" Naruto glared back at him. Sasuke chuckled and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You still haven't changed at all have you Naruto...?"

_"That's what I love about you...You really are the light that has been lighting up my dark heart..."_ Naruto looked at his boyfriend and pouted.

"Always trying to sweet talk your way out of the conversations."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

"Hey Nanao. What're you doing in my shirt." Daisuke looked at her and sat next to her on the bed. Nanao watched the tv screen.

"Looks like your girlfriend and her band are rising higher than us..." Daisuke blinked at her and looked at the tv screen.

"We're now here with Blue Raine. The most popular band around the world." Daisuke looked at Nanao.

"Last I checked you were my girlfriend." He said and laid down next to her.

"I just...well...do you still have feelings for her is what I'm asking..." She moved on top of him and looked at him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Lately I've been devoted to you, besides Sasuke and Itachi would kick my ass if I ever hurt you." Nanao looked at him.

"I don't want it to be like last time...when I found you kissing her..." She laid her head on his chest. He held her close.

"I promise to never do that to you again..." Nanao smiled at him and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad..."

**Haru- Hmmm...i think that's a good place to stop for now.**

** Hotaru- What's goin on with Daisuke?! He knows the other chic?!**

** Haru- I'm not gonna tell you that and besides you should already know.**

** Hotaru- *pouts* Well I don't...**

** Haru- Well. Sucks for you...Review!**


End file.
